


Change in Routine

by gingayellow



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban dies. Hoji handles it the way you'd expect. [Ban/Hoji]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change in Routine

Title: Change in Routine  
Author: Mariko Azrael  
Pairing: Akaza 'Ban' Banban/Tomasu 'Hoji' Houji  
Fandom: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger  
Theme: #15, perfect blue  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Warning: Character death

[Please see the table for my previous fic.](http://mariko-azrael.dreamwidth.org/1046916.html)

There was no real change in Hoji after Ban died. He was the still the perpetually perfect Deka Blue. He still showed up for work, completed his tasks flawlessly. If Hoji's teammates had known better, they would've thought he felt nothing.

But they **did** know better, so they kept asking. If he was okay. If he needed some time off. If he needed to talk, or if he needed help to stop acting like his heart had turned to ice (that last one had been Umeko).

They didn't understand. He wanted to talk to them. To break down. Scream and cry until he was too exhausted to miss Ban anymore... except Ban would have never let him hear the end of it. Because no matter what, Hoji was a Pro. Dedicated to justice. Just like Ban.

And all he could do now was what Ban would have wanted him to do.

So Hoji woke up at 0500 hours, showered and changed, and began work like before Ban died. Pressing his lips against the old pendant (one of the few tangible things left of Ban), and placing it in his pocket as he left for patrol was the only change to his routine.


End file.
